Forsaken Legend
by Mugetsu16
Summary: I am alone. I was beaten. I lost my innocence. Why? Why did this happen? Why am I different. I will not stay down. I will always get back up. I will be the best. Pairings Undecided. Powerful!Naruto. Serious!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto nor Highschool DxD**

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

" GET THE DEMON!"

"LET'S FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!"

These were the cries that I heard coming from the villagers as they chased me through the streets. Today was October 10th, my fifth birthday. It was also the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Every year on this day since I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three, the villagers would chase we and beat me. I didn't know the reason why, and honestly I did not care. All I knew was that I hated the villagers.

Oh sure, the esteemed Hokage thought that I was an idiot who would smile at the smallest things in life. He thought I was a fool that would run around screaming about ramen and being Hokage in that atrocious orange jumpsuit. He thought that he could control me. He thought that I would be the weapon of Konoha, and that I would give my life for this pathetic village. My acting skills are better than I thought.

I started training to be a ninja a few months ago. I realized that i I never learned to defend myself, I would soon be dead. I was lucky enough to find a scroll digging through the trash about shinobi basics. I learned to open my chakra, and with a basic henge, I walked into the library and checked out books that would help me on my journey as a ninja. When I went to the desk, the librarian just smiled at me and marked the books down. Hmph. Usually she would sneer at me and then proceed to kick me out of the library. Stupid pink-haired bitch.

Despite everything I learned, it was not enough for my current predicament. I knew that my five-year old body was too weak too put up much of a fight or to continue on too long, and soon the moment that I dreaded arrived.

Just as I was turning the corner, I could feel the sharp end of a kunai digging into my heel. I tumbled down and fell onto my stomach, and I braced myself for the coming beating.

_**End Naruto P.O.V**_

The villagers formed a circle around the boy. The child was in poor health. He was a short, malnourished boy, who only came in at a height of 3' 4". Through the tears in his shirt, you could see the ribs pressing up against his skin. His sun-kissed blond hair was a straggly yet spiky mess mixed in with dirt, and dirt smeared his face. Even through the dirt on his face, the trio of whisker marks on each of his cheeks could be seen. A subdued fear could be seen shining in his eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little demon has final ran out of juice" said one villager maliciously. He was holding a pitchfork in one hand, and his visage was marred by a deep hatred for the child before him.

"We are going to teach you a lesson you damn Kyuubi! This is for my daughter that you killed five years ago!"

The villager raised his pitchfork and thrusted it forward, intent on spearing it through the the belly of the blonde. Before he could accomplish this though, a villager slapped the pitchfork out of his hand. The same villager said

"Kenshin, are you a moron! If we damage the seal, the kyuubi might get its power back! Lets get the help of a few ninja and take him to the Forest of Death and beat him up there! The animals will finish him off and then the Hokage cannot kill us!"

The same villager with the pitchfork though for a second until he stepped back, letting the chuunin that were in the mob to grab the youngling. With smirks adorning their faces, they carried the boy into the Forest of Death. Soon, they found a training post and tied the boy to it. One of the chuunin started to run through a series of seals and said,

"This is you damn demon brat. This is your end. I am going to personally send you to hell, and then I will be hailed as a hero."

The chuunin took in a deep breath, and exhaled. While the air left his body, a ball of fire came out of his mouth. Over the fiery light, a cry was heard.

"**Katon: Gōkyakū no Justu!"**

The squad of chuunin looked back one last time at the screaming mass of fire that was once Naruto. They looked at each other one last time smirking at each other. They departed to return to the mob, to tell them about the death of the Kyuubi.

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

Pain.

That is all I felt. I felt a searing hot pain on my flesh, and I yearned for it to stop. I hoped to fall unconscious so that I would not have to deal with this. All I could think of doing was screaming. I screamed myself hoarse, and the sound was a haunting sound that would stay in the nightmares of any real person for the rest of their lives.

"What have I done to deserve this! I will not let it end this way. I will not let these pathetic fools bring about the end of me! I will live! I will survive! I will destroy the pathetic inhabitants of this village!" Naruto raged in his head.

Even as he thought this, he found it harder and harder to focus. Soon, he was embraced with the sweet relief of unconsciousness. Soon his heartbeat slowed down until it stopped. His lungs stopped functioning soon after, and he gave out his last shuddering breath of air. Uzumaki Naruto was dead, even as his body was burning in the Forest.

_**End Naruto P.O.V - Mindscape **_

Deep within the confines of the recently-deceased boy's mind, a giant kitsune laid locked behind the bars of a giant gate. The giant gates stood in the wastes of a giant sewer. As the lighting in the sewer grew ever dimmer, the kitsune stirred from its slumber, awoken by the dire situation of its container. As it awoke and took its bearings, it realized something both important and worrying.

His container was dying.

Usually this would not have been a problem, but his life force was tied to that of the child. He knew that if the shadows that were creeping ever so closer to him touched him, that he would be dead for at least the next thousand years at the least, or permanently at the worst. Either case was bad for the fox. For the first time in its life, the fox felt fear, fear for its life. He roared angrily, and swiped his paw against the bars of the cage, eliciting a series of clangs.

"**This cannot be! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the Bijuu! I will not meet my end at the hands of a bunch of ningen! Curse you Yondaime!"**

In his panicked state, he continued to send youki burst after youki burst through the body of its container, hoping in vain that it will resurrect his container. When its attempts failed, he sat back and resigned himself to what was going to inevitably pass. Just as he settled on his haunches, the mindscape brightened back up, and it shifted.

Gone was the smelly sewer, and in its place was a giant forest. The bars meleted away and were turned into a collar that was fastened around the nine-tailed demon's neck. This collar was attacked to a chain that was attached to a giant pole stuck in the ground, inscribed with seals. Just as the Kyuubi thought that things could not get any weirder, a giant ball of black energy and a giant ball of white energy appeared and seemed to fight over dominance. as the two orbs fought, they inevitably approached the area that the Kyuubi was chained to.

The Kyuubi saw the approaching orbs and started muttering to himself in fear,

"**I do not know what those orbs are, but they seem familiar. I really don't want to touch them, so I need to get out of here."**

The giant kitsune started to paw at the chain, trying in desperation to try and remove its connection to the mind. No matter how hard it would try though, the chain would hold fast, and it seemed to get stronger with each attempt. When it took a short respite, it heard a low humming sound, and whipped its head around to see what was the cause of the disturbance. It did not even get the chance to scream as its body was burned away by the white light. Just before its consciousness was destroyed, he was able to remember what type of energy it was

"**Damn it...done in by holy energy..."**

Even as the giant demon fox was being destroyed by the holy energy, the demonic youki of the kitsune was still left behind. While the youki was floating around in a gaseous cloud, it came into contact with the black orb of energy. After it had finished assimilating the remnants of the youki, the orb of energy, now demonic energy, settled down with the holy energy. Soon, a third circulatory system was formed, and the demonic and holy energies started to flow through it.

_**Real World**_

Even as the energy clashed within his body, changes could happening to the burnt body. New flesh stretched over the burnt patches of skin, and the sounds of muscles tearing and bones snapping could be heard as the body grew to a respectable height of 4'. A fair bit of muscle started to form on the body, but nothing too big considering the age of the boy. Finally, the most obvious changes occurred to the boy. His hair started to darken until it reached a blood red color, and grew until it reached his shoulders while it straightened out of its spikes. His whiskers started to fade away until they were completely gone. Even though no one could see it, his once cerulean eyes changed into a shade of amethyst.

After all these changes were complete, Naruto's eyes started flickering back and forth underneath his eyelids. What was unknown though, was that he was going over the memories of the Kyuubi. Centuries of fighting, hiding, and years of being sealed and the memories of the two former containers flew by his eyes as if they were a movie. After this was done, the eyes of the former blonde opened slowly.

These eyes were different than before. While before his beating there was a subdued fear and anxiety in his eyes, now his eyes betrayed nothing. He slowly pulled himself up onto his feet, and took a look around the clearing. His lips quirked downward into and tiny frown and he said disdainfully,

"Hn. This is why I hate humans. They call me a demon yet they beat up on a child and burn him to death. The name Uzumaki Naruto has given me nothing but grief in my life. From now on, I am no longer Uzumaki Naruto. He died tonight, being burned to death by his fellow villagers. From now on, I will only be called Unmei."

With this, the boy turned away from the village and ran deeper into the forest. As he ran he started to think to himself,

"Never again. Never again shall I be weak. Never again shall I lie helplessly while others gloat over me, ready to kill me. I will get strong. I will be powerful. I will be the strongest, and then none shall stop me."

After that personal thought, the renamed redhead landed on a thick branch of a giant tree. He leaned his back against the tree, and went to sleep. He had a lot of memories to go over, especially the ones that dealt with training that he would need. He might hate humans, but he could not deny that they had some very versatile arts, especially when it came to seals.

_**Hokage Office, Konohagakure no Sato**_

While all this was happening, an elderly man in white robes was sitting in his office completing his paperwork. While he was scowling at the work in front of him, he was smoking from a pipe. This man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and the Kami no Shinobi.

As he was furiously attacking the bane of all kages, angry thoughts were flying through his head.

"Damn little devils, I will destroy you before you get a chance to reproduce. I will find a way to destroy you little shits permanently. Damn you Minato for dying and making me take this job again. Damn you for taking the secret of paperwork to your grave as well."

As he was going through paper after paper, an anbu shunshinned into his office. He looked up with a brief glance, and said in his commander voice,

"Tora, there better be a good reason why you are interrupting me right now. If not, well, there are always D-rank missions that need to be done. Kami knows that the genin never get them all done."

As the Hokage said this, the anbu paled a bit before he coughed into his hand. After he cleared his throat, he reported,

"Hokage-sama, sorry for the interruption, but we cannot locate Uzumaki Naruto. We lost track of him a few hours ago after my team and I had to break up a drunken riot in the market district. The last known location of Uzumaki was the Red Light District."

When the aged leader heard the name "Naruto" in the report, he shot his head up. He looked his anbu dead in the eye and threatened,

"This better not be a joke Tora, otherwise you will pay for it. Call in Inu and Neko, I want to hear the story from them as well."

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the Hokage felt the chakra signatures of Inu and Neko approach his office. Once they appeared in a pair of leaf shunshins, the Sandaime launched straight into questioning both of his underlings.

"Neko, Inu, today I assigned you to watch over one Uzumaki Naruto to make sure that he was not beaten too much. Tora has just reported that Uzumaki is missing. Care to explain yourselves?"

Both Neko and Inu detected the dangerous undertone that was present in their leader's voice. They knew that they had to be careful, otherwise things would turn out really bad for the both of them. Inu, seeing that Neko was not going to answer, took the initiative to answer the question.

"Sandaime-sama, we were watching over the boy and saw that he was being chased by a mob. As per your orders, we were going to wait for the child to be beaten a bit until we got you and staged the rescue. Before the beating could start though, there was an explosion in the market district. We thought that we had more time, so we went to go investigate what had happened. After we quelled the riot, we returned for the boy, but he was no where in sight. We brought in some chuunin that were near the last spot Uzumaki was seen, and they are right outside the door. Shall we bring them in?"

After contemplating what the gray, spiky-haired anbu had said, the aged leader gave a slight nod giving his affirmation to bring the squad of chuunin into his office. Neko, seeing this, went to the door, and opened it. Stepping aside, a squad of chuunin stumbled into the office with goofy grins pasted onto their faces. They all had the stench of alcohol wafting off of their clothes.

The Hokage knew that something was wrong, so he started interrogating the chuunin,

"You four were located near the sight of the last known location of one Uzumaki Naruto. Do any of you where the boy is right now?"

One of the more drunk chuunin did not detect the seriousness of the situation, so he opened his mouth and slurred out the truth.

"Yeah, we know where that little shit is right now. We dragged the kyuubi brat into the Forest of Death and then tied him to a training post. We did not want the demon to escape without receiving his punishment from his betters, so we lit him of fire with a katon jutsu. He screamed real loud, didn't he, Kenichi? It got even better when he got all quiet."

The moronic chuunin just stood there and smiled like an idiot while the friend he pointed out nodded in agreement. The both of them and their fellow two comrades did not know what was wrong until it was too late.

"YOU FOOLS! INU, NEKO, TORA, TAKE THEM TO IBIKI AND TELL HIM THAT THERE ARE NO LIMITS ON THESE FOOLS! I DON'T WANT THEM SEEING THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!"

After the Sandaime was finished with his tirade, he slumped back into his seat and let out a frustrated sigh. When the three anbu had returned to the Hokage's office, Neko decided to question her leader.

"Hokage-sama, what now? What will we do now that Naruto is dead. The other nations will surely attack us once they learn that our jinchurriki is dead."

Sarutobi gave out a resigned sigh and decided to answer his subordinate.

"I don't know, Neko, I don't know. That damn brat was supposed to be our dependent weapon once he had gone through mental conditioning to make him completely loyal to me. Now that he is dead, we can only wait for the Kyuubi to reform and then seal it into another child. Maybe this time I will give the child to Danzo. Inu, Neko, Tora, you are all dismissed."

The three anbu gave a slight nod a disappeared in a trio of shunshin. Sarutobi cleared his desk and decided to go home. He was in too much turmoil at the moment to finish his paperwork. Once he had reached home, he climbed into bed and shut his eyes to go to sleep. His last though before he nodded off was,

"I'm sorry Minato. Your plans for a weapon for Konoha have gone awry. Maybe we can get it right the next time."

**R&R. This is my first story, so I want to see what you all think of it before I continue. If the reviews are good, I should have a chapter out by the end of the week. **


	2. Clarifications

**Just to clear up any confusion, I thought I would clear up a few concerns before I get any more reviews**

First, I would like to give a shout out to EndGame666 for picking up that I changed Naruto's name to Mugetsu. That was the name that I was going to use, until I created a profile on . I forgot to change Naruto's name to something else, so I have gone back and changed it to Unmei, which means fate.

Second, it might seem like I completely disregarded Naruto's parents, but in truth, Minato and Kushina are not his parents in this fic. His mother is still alive, and he will confront him later on.

Third, Naruto might seem like an OC, and that is almost true. I did not like his personality in canon, so I made a complete overhaul of it. The one key part of his personality that will stay the same is that he will go to hell and back for his friends. He will seem cold and detached at the beginning, but that will slowly start to change as he meets new people and makes friends. He will become happy person like canon, but only for his close friends and not to the point of idiocy.

Naruto does have a sibling, and he or she has a similar personality to that of canon Naruto. Cyber cookie for the person who guesses it.


	3. Elemental Nations - Chapter 1

**I am just going to straight out say this, but this story is going to piss off a lot of people. This story will be extremely unorthodox, and many of you will hate me for it. However, that does not mean that I will accept flames.**

**Naruto will be extremely ooc in this story. I realize this, but the reason I picked Naruto for this was because I needed the kyuubi as a facilitator for him, and I only wrote his personality in a way that would have been the canon one if Kishimoto did not ruin Naruto. This personality is the product of his treatment and his unbreakable will. **

**Oh, before I forget to mention, check out my profile for some story challenges! Be careful to read the little tidbit about all my challenges before accepting one. **

**Keep in mind, this is only my first story.**

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. If I did, Naruto would not be taking it up the ass from the villagers every single time, and he would not be a happy idiot. Naruto would actually be a good ninja, and the Sharingan would not be ridiculously overpowered. **

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Techniques**

As the first sounds of the new day broke through the land, a figure lying on the branch of a tree began to stir. Once the figure fully opened his eyes, he gave a small glare in the general direction of the sun. While he was glaring, he started to mutter dark thoughts to himself,

"Curse you sun. I should have sworn to find a way to put you out. I will find a way to defeat you, or my name isn't Unmei."

After his internal ranting was finished, Unmei jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet, after he dusted off the seat of his pants, he started to think to himself,

"_Ok, I might have seen those memories last night, but I barely managed to hold on to any of it. I need to go back over those memories and see if I can use any of it to get stronger, or for training purposes. Those seals did look dead useful. This means I will have to meditate. Hopefully the things that the fox picked up over the years and from its previous two containers will prove useful to me. I have a year to get my basic training down before I go looking for fights to gain experience"_

With his basic layout of what he would be doing for the next twelve months, the redhead sat down and crossed his legs. He started to measure his breathing, trying to enter an unconscious state that would allow him entry into his mindscape. After clearing all of his thoughts, he felt a tug on his conscious.

As he opened his eyes, he saw something that he did not expect. His mindscape, which once was a giant, dirty sewer, was now an opulent castle nestled in the middle of a beautiful forest. After getting the shock out of his system, he crossed the drawbridge over the moat and entered the castle.

The interior of the castle was disappointment. While the outside had been promising, the inside was a little bare. After pausing to think of what he knew, the child concluded that the lack of experiences in his lifetime is what lead to the almost spartan castle that was his mindscape.

After wandering the halls of the castle, he found the door that he was looking for. The former blonde reached out his hand and pushed open the door that was labelled _'Memories'_. After he had done this, he slowly walked in, taking care to look at all the walls containing his memories. Reasoning that the ones he was looking for were at the end of the hall, he was surprised to find a door labelled '_Fox Memories'._ He pushed open the door, shut the door behind him, and went to the middle of the room. After completely this, the boy took a seat, closed his eyes, and proceeded to go over the memories of the Kyuubi, looking for any information on how to control his two types of energy that had replaced his chakra. When he started to go over the memories though, one managed to stand out that caused him to become furious, and made him struggle to hold in his Killing Intent (KI).

_**Same Time - Hokage's Office**_

While Unmei was going over the memories that he had received from his former tenant, the Hokage was sitting behind his desk reading out of a small orange book. The paperwork that he was supposed to be doing was laying neglected on top of his desk, acting as a shield against any people that would walk into his office. Periodically, a tiny, perverse giggle could be heard coming from the aged senior.

"_Oh Himeko, you are a naughty girl. Show me what else you can do with that flexible body of yours"_

Just as a small stream of blood came dribbling out of his nose, he heard a call come from behind him.

"Hey Sensei, it looks like you got my new book! I told you that it would be a big hit!"

Sarutobi, completely unaware that his student was here, gave a small shriek.

"Agh! Jiraiya! When did you get here? I was just going over some reports from the missions that were finished yesterday."

The man who was just named Jiraiya looked at his sensei with disbelief. The man cut an imposing figure coming in at 6'2". His waist length spiky white hair was reined into a ponytail, with the exception of two shoulder-length bangs. On his face, he had two red lines than ran down from his eyes, along with a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Across his forehead laid a horned protector denoting the kanji for 'oil'. The middle age man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, a pair of geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. This man was Jiraiya, a member of the Densetsu no Sannin and the self-proclaimed super pervert.

"Of course you were sensei, but between you and I, we both know that that book his pure gold. So, why did you call me back sensei?"

As soon as the words left the gama sennin's mouth, the mood of the room experienced a sudden shift. The aged Hokage no longer looked flustered, but solemn. His student noticed this look, and the goofy smile on his face morphed into a visage of seriousness.

"Jiraiya, but Naruto was chased by another mob during his birthday. I thought that it would just be the usual beating, but they went too far this time. He was dragged by a group of chuunin into the Forest of Death, and quite literally burned to death. We were unable to recover a body, so we assumed that it was eaten by the wildlife. I know you thought that he was the child of the prophecy, but it seemed that we were wrong. All those beatings that we put the child through were for naught."

Jiraiya looked stunned for a moment before he managed to recompose himself. He truly was stunned. When he learned that his godchild had the Kyuubi sealed within him, he had a feeling that the boy would be the child of prophecy. He had the pedigree to be great, as well as the power to back it up. The only problem was that knowing his parents, especially his mother, he would be hard to control, and he needed Konoha to be able to weather anything that the prophecy threw at them. In order to do this, they needed Naruto under their complete control. After realizing this, the perverted Sannin, with a heavy heart, relayed a plan to his aged sensei. He could still remember the day he had damned his student's son to a proverbial hell.

_**Flashback - Six Hours After Kyuubi's Sealing - Hokage's Office**_

The Sandaime Hokage had seen better days. When he had gone to sleep that night, he had expected a good nights rest before waking up in the morning to see his wife back from delivering Kushina's child.

Instead of this, his successor and his wife was attacked by an unknown man who not only killed his wife, but released the kyuubi from its jinchuuriki. Thankfully, the man was killed in the ensuing rampage, but the fox was still out and about. From what he knew, is successor had sacrificed himself to seal the beast away into his son.

"_Damn it Minato, why did you have to be all sacrificial like that? I am almost dead anyways, I could have made the sacrifice. The village needs you more than it needs me. To make it worse, your wife is dead of blood loss. This entire night has been one entire mess. 'Sigh' I am too old for this shit"_

After the dark thoughts had passed from his mind, he turned to his desk to see a baby lying in a basket, with an excessively complex seal inscribed into his abdomen.

"_Even after all this time, I am surprised that something so small can hold back the greatest of all bijuu."_

As he kept watch of the baby, he though of what he knew of the baby. He knew that he was the son of the late Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina, and that he was born today. Even though the baby's birth had weakened the seal, he did not blame the youngling. He could name a half a dozen people who could have been blamed for what had transpired this night.

"_Speaking of names, who the hell names his or her kid fishcake? Seriously? This has Kushina's name all over it, only she would be obsessed enough with Ramen to name her kid after it. The brat is going to have a rough time growing up. Although, I could see it if the name meant Maelstrom."_

After the mental tirade was over, he felt a presence come through his window and stop at his desk. Recognizing the signature, he gave a small chuckle before saying

"Well hello there Jiraiya, I didn't realize that you were in the village. Come to see an old man about to be thrown into the bowels of hell, or the child that is likely to suffer the same fate?"

The Sandaime noticed that for once, his student was serious. He did not have that goofy smile on his face, nor was he loudly proclaiming his greatness. After concluding this, he straightened and put of a stoic mask. Just as he finished, his old student started to speak.

"Sensei, I have some news that could change what happens to the boy. I just got back from the toads, and they have just told me something that you should know about."

The aged Sarutobi did not say anything, but a curious glint entered his eyes. He gave the signal for the pervert to continue.

"Sensei, I have told you about the prophecy, and I suspect that Naruto is the child of prophecy."

When he said this, the eyes of the older shinobi widened. Before he could say anything, the toad sennin raised his hand as a gesture for silence. The Sandaime noted this, and nodded his head for Jiraiya to continue.

"We know that this child will either save or destroy this world. In order to make sure that Konoha survives, we will have to take some...measures...in order to make sure that Konoha is not destroyed." After Jiraiya had said this, a guilty expression crossed his face.

The Sandaime picked this up right away, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Emitting some KI, he asked is a deceptively calm voice,

"And what, pray tell, are these measures that you advise that I should take in order to preserve our home?"

Hearing the silent rage in his leader's voice, Jiraiya started to state his plan,

"I know what I am just about to suggest is disgusting and immoral, but I need you to hear me out. You know what I am about to suggest is not something I would say under normal circumstances, but we can both agree that this is not normal circumstances. Our military is the weakest it has been since before the Second Great Shinobi War, and we need all the help we can get.

The Sandaime stared at his student, but said nothing otherwise. Taking this as a signal to continue, Jiraiya did so.

"Naruto is the child of prophecy, so he will be the one that either saves our world or destroys it. Considering this, he will have a lot of power in the future, power we need to control. I don't know how else to say this, but we need him to be submissive and obedient to us. I think we should-"

Before Jiraiya could continue, he was hit with a wave of KI. The Sandaime was looking at him with a cold look, and uttered.

"Jiraiya, this better be good, or I will send you to Ibiki for a nice sleepover with him. I am not taking any shit today."

The Sannin paled slightly at the mention of the feared administrator of T&I, but pushed forward with his plan.

"We can have him...beaten...ignored...and hated. Just hear me out sensei. You can be his light in the darkness, and he will trust you above anyone. You can offer suggestions of what he should do, such as being a ninja. If everything goes as planned, he will become a die-hard Konoha shinobi."

If the wave of KI that Jiraiya was hit with before was large, it was nothing compared to what hit him. A veritable ocean of KI washed over him, paralyzing him where he stood. He looked at the face of the aged Hokage, and saw pure fury marring his face.

"HAVE THE WOMEN AT THE HOT SPRINGS FINALLY DAMAGED YOUR BRAIN JIRAIYA? YOU WANT ME TO DAMN THIS CHILD, THE CHILD OF YOUR STUDENT YOUR GODSON, TO A HELL THAT NO ONE SHOULD GO TO? WHY I OUGHT TO-"

Before he could continue admonishing his student, the perverted sannin managed to gather enough courage to yell back at his old team leader.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WANT THIS? DO YOU THINK I WANT HIM TO SUFFER? I MAY BE HIS GODFATHER BUT I AM ALSO A KONOHA SHINOBI. AS MUCH AS THIS PAINS ME, WE CAN'T SACRIFICE THE ENTIRE VILLAGE FOR ONE BOY, NO MATTER WHO HE IS. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

The Sandaime paused in is tirade, but his anger did not subside. He thought over what his student said, and had to admit that he had a point.

"_Can I really do this. Sure, I have done some terrible things before, but that was for the good of the village. Is this the same? Can I truly throw this child to the wolves for the good of the village?"_

As the Sandaime started to question himself, he subconsciously reined in his KI. Noting this, Jiraiya calmed down and waited for his leader to give an answer. He did not have to wait for long. The Sandaime looked up at one of his first disciples, and said in a somber tone,

"I don't like it. I really don't, but you have a point. I know how painful this must be for you, you probably have it worse than me, but we need to protect the village. That is always what came first. We will have him...beaten...and ostracized...for the good of the village. Go Jiraiya, I need to prepare to address the people."

Jiraiya gave a nod and said in an unnaturally respectful tone,

"You are doing the right think even if you don't know it, Sandaime-sama."

With that statement, Jiraiya turned to the window and jumped onto the sill. With one last look back, he turned and jumped, before releasing a perverted giggle. He had some research to catch up on.

With the self-proclaimed super pervert was giggling and the Hokage lost in contemplation, neither of them noticed the subtle crimson glow around the seal inscribed around the navel of the newborn.

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking back to that night, the old Hokage cursed himself for his stupidity. He could have treated the child with the love and respect that all children deserve, but he didn't and now the child he had come to care for almost like a grandson was dead, and to make it worse, there was no body to bury. As he thought this, he snorted.

"_It wouldn't even matter if we had a body to bury or not. The villagers would jump at the soonest moment to desecrate the grave, and that is if they don't decide to exhume the body to split into individual trophies. Oh, Minato, Kushina, forgive me for what this foolish old man has done."_

While he was thinking this, he shivered, with a feeling of foreboding coming over him. For some reason, he felt that Konoha was headed for some bad times, and that what happened to Naruto was only the beginning of it.

_**Forest of Death **_

Unmei was mad. No, that was an understatement. He was downright furious. The only person he ever had an iota of trust in Konoha had betrayed him, and to make is worse, his so called _godfather _was the one to prescribe the torture for him.

When the thought of the Toad Sage crossed Unmei's mind, he broke out into a small, but sadistic smirk. Fantasies of what he was going to do to his absentee godfather raced through his head, each one better than the last to his mind.

"_Maybe I can boil him in oil...nah that is too complicated. I could try to roast him, but that is not torturous enough. Maybe turning him into a woman the hard way with a rusty spoon would work. That idea has merit, let me think of what else I can come up with..."_

After indulging in his fantasies for a short amount of time, he snapped out of it, and dropped back into his training mindset. He ran into a memory that showed a woman with long red hair crossing the index and middle fingers of each hand on top of each other. With a cry, several copies of herself appeared around her.

Unmei stared at this phenomenon, intrigued. After exiting his mindscape, he copied the same hand signs, and cried out the name of the jutsu,

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In contrast to what the red-haired woman got, a half-dead version of Unmei appeared next to him. Unmei looked at the clone and sweatdropped. Reining in his pride, he admitted,

"Maybe this will take longer than I expected."

_**Timeskip: 3 hours**_

A crimson-haired child could be seen bent over slightly under a tree, panting slightly. He dragged his hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat off of his brow. After he finished catching his breath, he smirked slightly.

"That took a while, but it was well worth it. I had to recreate it considering that I no longer have any chakra, or at least human chakra, I had to recreate the jutsu. I have to say, I am pleased with the results."

Unmei formed the sign that he had been practicing for the past three hours, and a ball of energy forced itself out of his body. Soon, the ball started to take a humanoid form, a then attained a color scheme. Soon, Unmei was looking at an identical copy of himself. While he was inspecting his clone, he muttered the name of the jutsu softly,

"**Onipou: Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Unmei sighed, and then sat down, crossing his legs, and meditated, getting ready to enter his mindscape. When he opened his eyes, the view of his personal forest sanctuary greeted him. He entered his castle again, and went back to what he dubbed the 'Hall of Memories'. Once again going to the room that held the memories of the elder kitsune, he created two doors leading to two separate storage rooms.. He labelled one 'Combat' and the other 'Peace' He created a large number of clones in his mind, and set them out to do his work.

"OK, I need to start organizing the memories, and I sure as hell don't have the time to do it. I need you all to organize these memories. All combat-related memories go in the Combat room. Memories of battles go on one side, and training advice and tips of the other. Everything else needs to be neatly organized into the Peace room. Am I understood?"

The clones, having the same mindset as their creator, gave a curt nod to their boss and started to work. Seeing that the work was being completed at a reasonable pace, Unmei exited his mind. A sudden memory jumping to the front of his mind, the false child began his stretching. After completing this, the stoic youngling tensed, ready to throw himself into the hell that was called training.

**And that's a wrap people. Sorry that I did not get an update out in a while. I lost my inspiration for this story for a bit, and then exams started to crawl on my butt. If anyone sees any plot holes, please notify me, and I will fix it. Don't forget to check out my profile for some challenges. **

**I am not sure when my next chapter will be out, so I am not making any promises. The scene in the Hokage's office took longer than I expected, so we won't be seeing anything from High School DxD in terms of characters until the next chapter. Sorry if this has upset anyone. **

**Also, I am looking for a beta reader, so if someone could offer, that would be great. I will admit that this is not the best of my stories, and that Naruto will be crazy strong, borderline godlike, but that is how I like my Naruto fanfics. Sorry if someone doesn't like this, but hey don't let the door hit you on the way out. **


End file.
